everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:EmperorPeacock/leaving the wiki
hello friends : } its high time i make both this decision and announcement of it: i am officially retiring from this wikia no one thing has happened to make me wanna leave, and believe me, im not mad at anybody, its no ones fault that im doing this, but the community is just really far removed from what i joined years ago and i cant say its the ideal fanon to operate in given my own personal headcanons for how mythology works in the eahverse speaking of, while i will no longer be active on this particular site, i will be porting most of my ocs to either the mainstream eah wikia (this site’s mother wiki and affiliation) or the mh fandom (of which i happen to be an admin), all under slight retooling of course i suppose i should mention specifically what will become of those who are easily my most popular myth ocs to date: heather, zane, erin, and julius. because zeus and hera themselves mark appearances in legitimate fairytale-esque stories (i.e. aesop, cupid and psyche, etc), they will be largely unaffected by this shift in fanon. heather is still an unstable alpha while zane is still a shy albino nerd now this same stroke of luck doesnt occur with all of my ocs, namely erin and julius, so those two in particular, while retaining their defining internal and external traits, will receive some more drastic changes (the most jarring of which will likely be name changes, as i cant justify ocs w the names erin and julius with the new roles they will be receiving ; } ) im aware i have a lot of ocs here, and not all of them can become proper fairytale ocs even with the most careful makeovers, so any u dont end up seeing pop up on the mainstream site will either end up on the aforementioned mh fandom or retired entirely im equally as aware of how involved my ocs are in various groups, squads, and relationships, and ill take this time to say that im more than willing to discuss how to handle them from here on out given my absence, and feel free to approach me with any questions u might have. for the time being, i will be conversing through my message wall on the wiki if u dont have private contact with me, and once ive left everyone comfortable with our fanon, itll be at that point that i cease all activity on site ill end what will probably amount to my last blog post on this note: i love u all. i could kill off all my ocs tomorrow and act like their stories never happened and id still consider u all genuine friends. i wont claim this was the easiest decision to make, but im sure at this point it was the healthy one for myself, and i hope u guys can understand all the best to u guys, the wikia and ur ocs : D ~ airy Category:Blog posts